


【RDR2】约翰快跑（约翰X亚瑟）（NC17）

by cealiannnnnn



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 00:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cealiannnnnn/pseuds/cealiannnnnn
Summary: “只要我车技够好，警察就追不上我。”地下赛车界新星，约翰·马斯顿先生如是说。





	【RDR2】约翰快跑（约翰X亚瑟）（NC17）

**Author's Note:**

> GTA5的AU 地下竞速车手约翰 X 交通警亚瑟  
> 道具噗类有

1

当测速警报叫得像一只被人掐着脖子的鸡时，亚瑟·摩根警官正拿起他刚买的巧克力甜甜圈。

一辆看不清型号的漆黑轿车从他眼前呼啸而过，尾灯沿着车身晃动的轨迹划出两条游蛇般的霓虹光晕。当车辆冲上缓坡时，它的轮胎几乎已经离开地面，在空中停滞了数秒，伴随着一个漂亮的甩尾，轿车有惊无险地通过弯道，重新落回坚实的柏油路，瞬间就窜进了前方的车流中了。

亚瑟张着嘴，甜甜圈上的巧克力硬壳出现了因为用力过度的裂痕，后头又窜出来好几台名牌跑车，追着黑色轿车绝尘而去。

这群不要命的混蛋。

亚瑟把甜甜圈丢在副驾驶座位上，拉上警报脚踩油门，立刻就追了上去。当那么大一辆警车停在安全岛上看不见是吧。男人恨得咬牙切齿，看来，他得更正一下先前的说辞：这群不要命的，该死的飙车党混蛋。

在亚瑟·摩根还是一级警司的时候，他就知道，每当夜幕降临洛圣都时，总有些荷尔蒙过剩并且胆大包天的白痴弱智要坐上他们新买的或者经过改装的车子，进行几场自杀式的竞速游戏。之前听到又有哪个同事因为追逐飙车党而车速过快导致事故，故无法第二天正常上班时，亚瑟能做的就只有多批几天假，并随口应付上几句象征性的安慰，或者总有一天要逮着那群蠢驴的誓言。

虽然对于解决这个城市顽症而言，屁用都没有。

而现在，亚瑟已经不是以前那个带队指挥下属的风光好领导了：黑心上司给亚瑟记了条不存在的过，连降两级，一脚把男人踢回三级警员的队伍。

于是，亚瑟不得不过起下级警员的生活了——从原本治安良好的辖区净身出户，再揉成一团，随手被抛进了治安混乱的帮派火并高发地带，成为了圣洛都警察局里面最高危的交通警。

“LSPD！现在请靠边停车！再重复一遍！LSPD！现在请靠边停车！”

竞速疯子们充耳不闻。他们在车流里乱窜试图把追在后面的警车给甩掉。

亚瑟从来没有像现在这样想念过哈维尔。

论以前，出警都是哈维尔开车，亚瑟坐在副驾，干鸣枪警示或者当场击毙罪犯的活儿。但是就目前而言，经过上头的“特殊关照”，亚瑟甚至连个搭档都没有。他是本片区唯一的“独行侠”，表面上，这是对他身经百战经验丰富的认可与信任；但是每个人都心知肚明，要是哪天亚瑟出警遇上意外，他只能听天由命了。

谁叫摩根警官是个被边缘化的人。

 

当亚瑟连放三遍警告而依旧没见飙车党们减速的时候，他开枪了。

洛圣都警察局是全美出了名的暴力执法机构，谁也别指望在这个系统下培训出来的警员能有多好的脾气。

在追出几公里，伴随着接连不断的枪声与弹孔后，飙车党们终于意识到这次他们算是栽了，于是开始放慢速度乖乖地靠边停车。趁此机会警车也追了上来，可是最早窜出去的那辆漆黑轿车还依旧没有减速的意向。警官先生也来了火气，对着轿车后部翘起的尾翼就是几枪——他本可以瞄准车胎，不过在高速公路上极有可能造成车祸伤及无辜——亚瑟射击从来没有失手过，他打中了，可车手沉着得有些可怕，毫无畏惧，排气管冒火（亚瑟这才注意到那台车应该经过改装），连超好几辆正常行驶的汽车之后，消失在隧道的车流之中。

算他走运。

亚瑟下车，挨个儿去敲跑车的车窗：“先生，终点站到了。”飙车党几乎没啥反抗，灰头土脸地被亚瑟塞进警车后排坐着了。只有一个人还在同他嘴硬：“你是哪儿来的小警察，不知道我是谁吗？”

“我建议你去对录口供的警员说。”

“奥德里斯科。”看亚瑟没反应，男人提高了嗓音，“你不会不知道我是科尔姆·奥德里斯科吧？”

“是吗？就算你叫亚伯拉罕·林肯，超速了也要进局子的，先生。”亚瑟敷衍着，把男人从车里“请”了出来。

“白痴条子！你敢抓我？就你们那个破警局还想关……”

亚瑟不再废话，直接拔出了配枪：“行个方便，先生。如果你不愿意配合，我不介意用这个。”

“你会后悔的，”科尔姆盯着亚瑟胸口的名牌，“摩根警官。”

“这可不好说。好了，现在给我滚进去。”

 

2

“操，我碰到条子了。”约翰还没下车就冲着施特劳斯大叫，“你选的这条路不是！没有条子！巡逻的吗！”

“冷静马斯顿先生。”施特劳斯推了推眼镜，“不是完全没有，而是尽量避开了警察巡逻的路线。”

“哦，真有趣。现在好几个被带去警局报道了！”约翰抓着头发，“还有，你的‘尽量’让我差点被条子枪毙。”

“你既然选择干这行就要承担一定的职业风险。”奥地利人刻板的嗓音让他听起来毫无人情味可言，“以及马斯顿先生，你知道的，一旦这场竞速中途有警察介入，今天的比赛作取消处理。”

“去他妈的职业风险，去他妈的取消。我只在乎我的钱！”约翰发泄似的冲施特劳斯嘶吼，不过下一秒他就为自己的失态感到抱歉，一股浓浓的挫败与无助涌上他的心头，他颓唐地靠在自己的轿车边，“天啊，我都要没钱交房租了。”

“至少，今天的参赛费我可以退给你。”施特劳斯先生从口袋里掏出几张纸币，“虽然根据规定我无法支付你第一名的全额奖金，不过，稍微从奖池里抽一点补贴也不是不行。你可别走漏风声了，马斯顿先生。”

约翰有些吃惊地抬头，认识利奥波德·施特劳斯的时间不算长，参加男人同其幕后老板组织的竞速赛也不过五六次，虽然年轻人曾经作为新人黑马选手，为他们小赚过一笔，但是他从来没想过铁公鸡如施特劳斯竟然懂得慷慨。约翰含混不清地道了谢，接过钱便开回了住处。

约翰把自己的改装车停在公共停车场里，他绕到车尾，果不其然有几个崭新的弹孔集中在右侧尾翼的尖端，约翰用手碰了碰，尚未来得及脱落的金属碎片便从弹孔边缘落到地上。约翰清楚地记得从后视镜里看见，那个追逐在后的警察打从一开始瞄准的就是轿车尾翼。要是对方认真对准的是车胎或者脑壳，大概自己现在已经在天国填写移民信息表了。约翰顿感背脊上冷汗涔涔，废物如洛圣都的交通警队，什么时候来了如此可怕的人？

希望下次别再倒霉遇见条子了，尤其是这个神枪手。约翰一边琢磨，一边从后备箱里把早些时候拆下来的车牌重新拧回去。

 

约翰·马斯顿，美国人，在圣洛都长大，单身，现年二十六岁，白天有份正儿八经的快餐外送员工作，只可惜微薄的薪水无法支撑他在消费水准日益趋高的洛圣都生存下去，于是对驾驶技术颇有自信的年轻人选择下班之后去参加由地头蛇帮派发起的竞速比赛。

和那些开着名贵跑车的飙车党们最大的不同就在于，其他人可能只是兴趣使然，追求刺激，而他则是生活所迫。约翰很穷，他租住的公寓又老又旧，地毯上有烟洞，沙发上有黄褐色的酒渍，天花板开裂，能插上电的只有冰箱、微波炉、洗衣机和一台碎了屏幕的手机。

竞速虽然给他带来一份不小的收入，但是座驾的保养与升级，却让约翰掉进了新的怪圈——他那台二手的轿车（在约翰低价把快报废的它买来之前，它曾是一台挺好的跑车），每参加几次高强度的竞速后就需要修修补补；外加科技日新月异，什么涡轮增压、竞速机芯、稳定器、防回火引擎……各种各样让约翰小脑壳难以理解的名词从改车行的老板嘴里蹦出来。他不明白，不过只要能提高性能和速度，约翰也乐意为车子投资。

眼下，年轻人有点犯难：如果今天他得到第一的奖金，那么之后几周的生活费算是有着落。都怪那半路杀出来的可恶条子，他瘫坐在沙发上，目光黏着在天花板的某处已经呈现棕色水渍，他想着自己兜里的钱；想着房租，三餐，水电煤；想着油费，改装，维修；想着今后没有着落的生活。

 

3

科尔姆·奥德里斯科连审讯室的门都没进就被释放了。留着半长发型的男人冲亚瑟露出得意的笑容，似乎在告诫对方自己在洛圣都享有多么崇高的地位。

可惜亚瑟·摩根压根没注意。

男人此刻正在脑中规划新的工作目标——从来没有人能从摩根警官手里逃掉，他一定要逮住今晚溜走的混蛋。

洛圣都警局也有官匪勾结的情况，可还没坏到让帮派成员爬到头顶上。科尔姆被无罪释放，但是其他几个倒霉蛋就没那么走运了。

亚瑟没花多大力气，就从他们嘴里撬出了那位参赛者的名字：米尔顿·吉姆。

“圣洛都就一个叫米尔顿·吉姆的人，六年前就死透了。”信息科的同事把电脑展示给亚瑟，“他没有直系亲属，唯一的远亲现在住在关岛。”

“真是有够远的。”

“还有其他信息吗，车牌或者车辆型号？”

“没有，车牌被他卸了，车标也没有，改装成那样的车大概也过不了年检。没了，我没有更多信息。”亚瑟咬牙切齿，“这混蛋可真机灵。帮我调车辆监控。”

信息科的同事双手投降：“摩根先生，我们这里可没有权限。”

放他的屁。

亚瑟思考到底是信息科没有权限还是自己不配看，他用脚后跟想都知道，肯定是后者。

“好吧，谢了。”亚瑟知道现在自己脸上的笑容一定很假。他讨厌每次和同事说话，他们就表现出战战兢兢，好像自己身上有摄像头，随时把一举一动汇报给总局一样。

男人离开警局的时候已经凌晨了。亚瑟翻找着自己的手机通讯录，打定主意等天亮了之后要给曾经合作过的线人联络，那家伙肯定知道洛圣都哪里有竞速比赛。想象着飙车党臭小子戴上手铐垂头丧气的样子，摩根警官露出了势在必得的微笑——尽管现在他手头什么情报都没得到。

 

约翰在沙发上打了一个大喷嚏。

他揉着鼻子，意识到自己坐在沙发上睡着了，年轻人揉着有些发凉的肩膀，没有由来地打了个寒颤。

我该去被子里躺着，这比开空调环保多了。他自我安慰着，似乎忘记家里根本没有空调的事实。

 

4

同急刹车刺耳的尖叫、改装引擎发动的轰鸣、以及车祸现场惨烈的碰撞声说再见吧。

洛圣都的居民们晚上总算可以睡个安稳的好觉了。

约翰·马斯顿却怎么也高兴不起来。

洛圣都那么大，从城南到城北，向来都不缺竞速比赛，可为什么每次他都能“有幸”遇见警察巡查？！而且最要命的是，每次都是同一个条子。对，就是那个开枪特别准的。约翰现在就像一只被捕猎步枪瞄准的兔子，只要在反光镜里瞥到那串熟悉的警车车牌，他也顾不得什么比赛了，油门一压，第一时间就从赛道撤离。

 

“最后还是没躲掉。”马斯顿蹲在改车场的柏油地上，歪着头同正在为车子换轮胎的查尔斯说——就在昨晚，他的车胎还是被警官的子弹射中了，想起当时无法控制地打滑，约翰就心有余悸，“我要不要买个幸运兔脚之类的。”

“兔子自己都没躲过猎枪，还指望兔子脚能给你带来好运？”查尔斯把换下来的轮胎推到角落。“最近过得很糟？”

约翰站起来，他走到车尾，弯下腰。后挡风玻璃在他心脏等高的位置开了一个洞，像是留在心房的弹孔，而整块玻璃仍然好端端地镶嵌在金属支架上，无数的裂痕用近乎蛛网的模样，密密麻麻以圆圈为中心，呈放射状爬满窗。碎得太过紧密，看起来竟如冬日里玻璃上泛起的水汽。

这是上上上次留下的痕迹。

“相当糟。”年轻人挠挠头，“你瞧，我现在的钱只够换一个轮胎。”

“说明你该改行了，”查尔斯问，“要不要来晚上来苜蓿酒吧？”

“去打黑拳？”约翰回头，视线在查尔斯宽松的连体工装也无法掩饰的结实臂膀上来回移动，“我可能并不适合。”

话虽如此，约翰还是在晚上去了苜蓿酒吧。

地下拳赛的场地像一个关野兽的铁笼子，外头都是押注的看客，他在人群边缘观望，不算远的舞台上传来骨头与骨头撞击的声音，血的气味，还有四周狂叫和脚踏在地板上的重音。每震一下约翰的视界就跟着晃动。他在地下呆了四十五分钟左右，看台上两个壮汉互殴了十五回合，最终以一方被打掉门牙昏倒在地上作为结局；他又花了十五分钟，到上层的酒吧喝了几杯最便宜的啤酒，让胸口恶心的感觉归位，多半是那些噪音和缺氧闹得。

等约翰离开酒吧，才彻底从浑浑噩噩的状态中清醒过来——不是刺骨的夜风吹醒了他混沌的头脑，而是因为有位警察正站在自己的车边。

约翰应该回到酒吧里头去，或者索性当场走掉，装成一个事不关己的路人。可是他既挪不动腿，又舍不得丢下自己唯一的财产。那位警察先生好像感知到什么似地抬起头，正好和约翰的目光交汇在一块儿:“先生，这是你的车吗？停车超时了。”警察朝约翰走去，脸上挂着似笑非笑的表情，让年轻人浑身发毛。约翰刚想否认，不过视线瞥到警察身后的警车牌照时，他想自己还是从洛圣都大桥上跳下去得了。

那串数字太他妈熟悉了。

苜蓿酒吧的招牌在夜空里闪烁，氖气充斥在玻璃管里发着紫色的光，眼前的警官有着一头暗金色头发和浅浅的胡渣，霓虹灯的光映在他绿色的眼睛里，倒还真的有些像苜蓿草场里点缀的小花。

“先生。你叫什么？” 警官打断了约翰的胡思乱想，“如果你叫米尔顿·吉姆的话，那我必须把你带去警察局。毕竟死人复活这种事儿不是每天都会发生的。”

猎人终于准备扣下扳机，可怜的兔子活不过今晚了。

约翰硬着头皮说道：“约翰·马斯顿。”

“很好，这是你的罚单。”这个胸口写着“摩根”的警官把罚单塞到约翰面前，“虽然很可惜现在不是竞速比赛。不过可总算给我逮着了，你这个臭小子。”

约翰只觉先前恶心感又回来了，正在一点点把他的内脏捣碎，试图沿着喉管丢出来，可是当他看见罚单上的金额时，身体涌起的勇气让他与恐惧擦肩而过。“等等，摩根先生……”

“是警官。”亚瑟纠正他。

“摩根警官。”约翰发出低沉的叹息，“这金额太大了，我交不起。”他顿了顿，接着说道，“您能借我点钱吗？”

 

5

世界上就有那么巧的事情。

要不是因为亚瑟在等红灯时无意识地一瞥，他可能就错过了那辆被自己打得千疮百孔的黑色轿车。

 

6

初见约翰的第一眼，男人的形象非常符合亚瑟在心中，给那位飙车能手做的侧写——年轻、寡言、机敏的眼睛和一股子狠劲。约翰脸上大面积的伤痕亚瑟本能把对方划分进危险人物的范畴里，亚瑟脸上挂着微笑（自认为），可是他的手随时为了抽出配枪而准备着。男人当交通警的时间不算长，可在不长的时间里，亚瑟见过太多街头的暴行。街头混混一言不合就会袭警的事儿，在洛圣都已是司空见惯。何况他没有后援，警服成了个明晃晃的靶子，反倒比一般路人更像弱势群体。

“先生，这是你的车吗？停车超时了。”

只可惜约翰开口之后，他的话语就像一辆重型推土机，把亚瑟先前的侧写推得一干二净连渣都没剩下。

我之前还觉得他聪明！亚瑟目瞪口呆，到底是怎样天才的大脑才会想到问陌生的警察借钱付罚金？哦不对，好吧，自己也不算是陌生警察？他看起来倒也不像是装的。侧写也差太多了，我可能真的不适合做警探……

约翰并不知道摩根警官现在脑子里是怎样混乱的头脑风暴，他站在冷风里，恨不得把身体缩进路灯的阴影下，好显得自己看起来谦卑又恭敬。

“我们去谈谈。”嘲讽拒绝的话到嘴边却转了个弯，亚瑟看着耷拉着脑袋的年轻人，不知从何处冒出头的恻隐之心在隐隐作祟。

本想着就近去苜蓿酒吧，可约翰以“不想再吃一张酒驾罚单”为由，带着亚瑟去了隔壁的快餐店。

两个男人面对面坐着，桌上堆着还没拆封的套餐。

面对警官，尤其是一个百发百中的神枪手警官，约翰把自己的老底，连同糟糕的经济状况一五一十全抖在台面上了。

“摩根警官，我可以写个借条。你知道，要是我没有按时交罚单，之后的滞纳金绝对会让我生不如死。”约翰用笔在餐巾纸上写下一串数字，“这是我的电话号码。”

“你要是换了号码跑了怎么办。”亚瑟同约翰打趣。他当然跑不掉，在得知名字和相貌后，从警局系统里找人就如同从杯子里喝水那样简单。

此时，约翰的神情宛如在路边被脏水浇了一身的可怜小狗：“不会的，”他诚恳而真挚，“因为我根本没有钱再申请一个新号码。”

 

这傻子能活到现在可真不容易。

亚瑟这样想的同时，手已经不受控制地掏出了皮夹。

 

6.5

摩根警官不但爽快地借钱给自己，还隔三差五来快餐店照顾生意。约翰知道他一方面为了监视自己最近是否又去参加可怕的竞速比赛，一方面则是因为格雷姆肖女士的手作巧克力派真的极具吸引力。

店里的女孩子们也对亚瑟青睐有加，有个警察频繁在店里出入，周边试图来收保护费的帮派们多少也会有些顾忌。

“他们现在会让你赢几次，不过等时间一长就会有拿着枪的帮派成员来敲你家的门。”

“还想杀了我不成？”

“比那个更糟糕。”亚瑟咬了一口派，面颊鼓得像只屯粮的仓鼠，“他们会逼你去当司机。运一些被查到就要掉脑袋的东西。没死，算你走运，下次继续；死了，反正你也是消耗品。”

“所以，你希望我不要再参加竞速了，是吧？”

“你是个好人，约翰。我不想看你稀里糊涂地把命丢了。”

“警官先生，这里可是洛圣都，没钱比被杀更可怕。”

“嘿，别和你的债主顶嘴。”

“你瞧，可不就是这个道理。”

 

7

亚瑟没研究过拓扑学，也不懂混沌学的理论。

但是经验告诉他，马上就会有一场风暴。

毕竟警官先生单枪匹马端了好几个帮派的竞速比赛，又超额完成洛圣都一个月的抓捕指标，不被报复才是真见了鬼。

所以当他带着刚买的巧克力派准备回家，从黑暗中冲出来一群蒙面的歹徒，对着警车就是一顿扫射的时候，亚瑟真的一点都不意外。

他用最快的速度从副驾驶的车门边窜了出去，掏出别再后腰的配枪，利用警车做掩护，蹲在大铁皮壳子的后头。接连不断的枪响，像暴雨中落下的雷鸣，无数金属碎屑和地上的石子被击飞，在空旷的马路上四散飞溅。商店大多都打烊了，目睹亚瑟的唯一见证就是一盏街灯，它似乎也被枪口弥漫的热气熏得一闪一闪睁不开眼。手枪握柄在亚瑟手心里微微发热，男人找准对面换弹的空隙，身子一抬，连开数枪之后，又躲回了车后头。

鱼龙混杂的帮派混混并不难对付，他们缺乏射击技巧，只知道用大火力胡乱射击，只要已经变成筛子的警车能再撑过一波攻击，亚瑟有信心能把对面全给击毙了。

当亚瑟再一次抬起身，敏锐地捕捉到更多大型车急刹发出的声响与散乱的脚步，无数移动的人影与他们手中泛着金属的枪支映入眼帘，他突然很想抽支烟。

“亚瑟！这边！”

亚瑟看不清来人的相貌，他的脸孔完全被漆黑的摩托车头盔遮住。男人站在正对自己的小巷尽头，身影边缘被黑暗同化包裹。亚瑟用食指揉揉眼皮，摩托车的尾灯比航空障碍灯还要鲜艳，红色的光点刺痛着他的眼睛。

“跑啊！”对方话音刚落，亚瑟就跨了出去。他朝着他跑，像个气喘吁吁冲过最后一条终点线的田径选手，无数子弹伴随着不堪入耳地谩骂，叮零当啷地掉落在警官脚边的水泥地上，化作光辉的尘埃。

直到一双有力的手抓住了他。

约翰有些粗鲁地将亚瑟架起来丢上摩托车后座，从左侧的收纳盒里快速掏出另一个头盔扣在亚瑟的脑袋上，他的双手拍在头盔两侧，两片深灰色的防风镜中间隔着一层不可穿透的黑幕。“抓紧我，千万别松手。”

骑士先生发动引擎，低沉的轰鸣声惊醒了在场众人。一时间胶鞋钉鞋运动鞋，各式各样的双脚在奔跑，车门开启又关闭，喇叭与轮胎加速的摩擦上演着双重奏，他们只知道堵住警察先生逃跑的大门，却忘记了某处还可能有扇绝处逢生的窗。

加速的作用力使得亚瑟没控制住，猛得一头撞上对方的背后，约翰发出一记闷哼，隔着头盔，听着倒比燃烧的烟丝还轻。年轻的骑士松开左手，用又干又硬的皮革手套摸索着亚瑟环在自己腰上的手臂，当确认对方已经牢牢抓住自己后，他拉高了档位。

车流在亚瑟的身侧飞速倒退，风从警服的领口里灌进去，肚子有些凉飕飕的。男人感觉自己落入了光怪陆离的时光隧道，执法人员被恶棍们追逐，狼狈地逃离熟悉的街道；在这场描述中最滑稽的一点是警察先生自己正坐在一辆无证摩托上——摩托在车流量最多的大道上逆行，扬起的外套下摆几乎擦着边上车子的反光镜。过弯道的时候约翰重心又压得极低，他们几乎是紧贴地面，被地心引力给甩到前方似的。

亚瑟感到脑袋上的黑色头盔此时变成了一个圆滑的海螺，放大了心跳的鼓动；在先前的奔跑中，他似乎有些拉伸过度，脖颈与肩膀上的肌肉又酸又涨。亚瑟活动了一下肩部，扭过头，身后的追逐者仍然不依不饶。男人做了几个深呼吸后，左臂牢牢环住年轻人的腰腹，抽出右手的同时握紧了掌心中的配枪。

在那一瞬，亚瑟的手臂之下，约翰起伏的腹部突然显得有些急促。

亚瑟半眯着眼，单手冲着离自己最近的追捕者扣动了扳机。

 

8

有一辆黑色的摩托奔驰在太平洋峭壁高速公路上，圆锥形的白光在前头为骑士引路。摩托的速度很快，但它始终保持着平衡，在陡峭弯道的中心线上掠过，四周一片寂静，或者说波涛拍打悬崖的声音将一切都吞没了。

摩托快行径到某处突出的休息带时，它才渐渐放慢下速度，最终慢慢地停住了。

骑士先生离开了座位，他活动着身体，膝盖和手腕发出轻柔的喀哒声。头盔被主人解开，随即放到地上，来人身影摇晃着朝护栏边缘移动。星星散落在灰黑的穹幕上，他依靠在陆地的尽头，底下就是漆黑如墨的太平洋——这段沿海高速曾因过于陡峭的弯道而出名，许多追求刺激的人慕名而来，他们在公路上竞赛追逐，其中有些永远留了下来，化做路边一个个褪色的十字架，沉眠于深深的海底。于是路政部门将这里断了电，用铁网与警告牌封住了入口，把公路从人类社会活活分离出去，成了一条遍布哀悼的带状人造悬空岛。

坐在摩托车上的乘客与正在休息的骑士彼此距离不过五六米，却只能看见对方模糊的影子。亚瑟站起来，脱下头盔，朝对方走去，男人关节处同样嘎吱直响。

海风很大，约翰搓着手，他的打火机熄灭了好几回，不过最后还是成功点着指间的香烟——在一闪一灭的红橙光芒里，年轻人凌厉的相貌也软化了不少。他身上散发着皮革制品的独特气息，被风里扬起，停留于亚瑟的鼻尖。警官先生抹了抹鼻子，手上湿漉漉的，头盔捂得他有些发汗。

“他们做梦也想不到我们会在这里。”约翰的声音里透露着得意，“当然，就算知道了也没胆子来。”但很快这份自喜变成了战战兢兢地询问，“你不会给我开罚单吧？擅闯禁区什么的。”

亚瑟没搭理年轻人，他掏出口袋里的香烟，凑到约翰面前。

约翰注意到，摩根先生的睫毛很长，他侧着脸，用没有点着的烟头前端抵住正在燃烧的红点上，随后猛地吸了一口。

又有一枚红色的火光猝然亮起，像心脏一样，为独自在黑夜里伫立的人带去陪伴。

 

9

亚瑟没有回家。

至少这几天他都不打算回去住——他的家，准确来说是交通警的宿舍——大概早就被是那群试图杀了自己的帮派混混们翻烂了。

挣扎在贫困线边缘的年轻人一想到亚瑟有可能每天得住汽车旅馆，这要花上一笔不小的开支，他就又心疼起来。约翰慷慨地朝亚瑟抛出了邀请的橄榄枝，家虽然不大，但好歹还有地方再添个人。况且他坚信，那些小喽啰们还没能神通广大到认出自己。

 

所以现在，约翰正领着亚瑟朝楼梯上走。

布满锈斑的大门上，三个数字组成的门牌号摇摇欲坠，楼道又小又窄只能容纳一个人通过，亚瑟皱着眉毛，他注意到门边有个特别碍眼的破旅行箱。

未曾想，约翰看见旅行箱的反应就像被人狠踢了一脚，他丢下钥匙，甚至不顾差点撞到亚瑟，就直冲楼下，开始猛敲管理员的门。

 

“你欠了好几周的房租，所以房东把你的东西都打包丢出来，并且还换了锁。”亚瑟坐在沙发上，约翰的家就像个又冷又脏的破纸盒子，看着还真适合收留流浪动物，或者是无家可归的人。

年轻人自知理亏，他一声不吭站在门边，洛圣都的好警察替自己要回了房间钥匙——不但付清了欠款还预支了好几周，亚瑟总是有钱的那个。

“你的钱又花哪儿了？”

“改装那辆摩托……”约翰察觉亚瑟愈发收紧的眉头，“嘿，结果还是挺不错的！至少它救了我们的命。”

警察先生有些无语：“是你救了我的命。摩托最多只占百分之三十。”

约翰瞪着对方，仿佛他在说外星语似的。

“算了，摩托的话题到此为止。”亚瑟从沙发上站起来，“我先去洗澡。”男人刚踏进浴室的门，又退出来，半个暗金色的脑袋在门框边晃啊晃：“还有，今晚你睡沙发。”约翰面对债主的要求可是敢怒不敢言。

趁亚瑟去洗澡的空档，年轻人以最快的速度收拾起自己的屋子：收走沙发靠背与坐垫夹层里的脏袜子，丢掉床头柜上已经空了的香烟纸盒，藏好挂在半敞开抽屉上的内裤，还有捋平又皱又乱的床单……等他收拾完，浴室里的水流声也戛然而止。

警察先生头顶浴巾（约翰的），脸上被热水烫得有些发红，身上的T恤（约翰的）明显小了一号，已经有些剥落的广告衫图案在男人胸口绷得朝横向发展，已经洗变形的宽松长裤（还是约翰的）套在他腰胯，男人赤着脚，抓起手机就去阳台上打电话了。约翰不由自主地多瞅了亚瑟两眼，对方结实的身材让他想起苜蓿酒吧黑拳擂台上那些不服输的斗兽。

乱七八糟的想象直到约翰洗完澡才消失，他看着亚瑟坐在客厅里，用手指勾着T恤领口，织物似乎勒得他皮肤发痒。男人把手机丢在一旁，眼睛直直地望向约翰：“那群混蛋果然去了我的宿舍。”

意料之中，约翰想。“损失严重吗？”

亚瑟咧了咧嘴：“这可是洛圣都的警局宿舍楼，不至于让混混们大闹一番还能像没事人一样离开。”他用手摸了摸自己长长的胡渣，补充道，“不算严重，但也不是完好无损。”刚才从同事那里听说警局得请施工队来修补被砸烂的墙壁和玻璃窗，亚瑟只觉得好笑：“上面批了假，我明天准备回去拿些个人用品……”

“我送你。”

“用你的小摩托还是那辆没钱修的跑车？”亚瑟摆了摆手，“我朋友会来帮忙，不用你操心。”当他注意到约翰沮丧的表情后，他补充道：“今天你已经帮我够多的了”。

 

9.5

在客厅的沙发上睡觉真的很冷。午夜时分被冻醒了的约翰有些欲哭无泪。

无论他多努力地裹紧被子，从门缝底下吹来的风还是透过层层棉花，伴随挥之不去的冷气，落在他的骨头上。冻得年轻人不停哆嗦。

他不知道该后悔租了这套没有空调的房子，还是该后悔把厚被子借给了警察先生。

再这样睡下去我会冻死的。

约翰打开卧室门时在心中为自己的行为申辩。

黑暗中他隐约看见亚瑟的轮廓,被子把男人裹成一个茧，他身体贴着墙，仿佛那样才有安全感似的。从柔软棉被里头时不时传出轻轻的鼾声，亚瑟大概真的累坏了。

看见对方睡那么沉，约翰也下意识地打了个哈欠，先前因为驾驶摩托而紧绷的背脊在酸痛地抗议着。亚瑟身侧正好留出了能容纳自己的空位，约翰蹑手蹑脚地爬上去，床垫下沉，老旧的弹簧内芯发出一声怪异的咯吱声，在安静的夜里听起来极其刺耳。年轻人凝固了几秒，他屏住呼吸，怕吵醒亚瑟——谁知道这个警察会不会把枪藏在枕头下面，然后睁开眼睛给自己一梭子。

万幸的是，亚瑟完全没有反应。

明天该如何同亚瑟解释？对方看见自己在床上会不会直接把他踹下去？可是这是我的家，虽然亚瑟是出钱的那个。约翰想呀想，他屈起的背脊贴在亚瑟的被子边，温暖的感觉轻抚着他，无比柔软和舒适，没一会儿，问题变成了白花花的绵羊，在约翰的脑子里跳起了栏杆。

 

等约翰睡醒的时候天早就亮了。

他身上正盖着昨天借给亚瑟的被子，年轻人迷迷糊糊地扭过头，凄惨地发现没有枕头的代价就是脖颈大罢工。随后，他注意到身边的空位，枕头上有个浅凹，床单上留着人走过而弄乱的圆弧皱褶。警察先生不在那里。

约翰记得亚瑟说要去宿舍拿东西，他扯过枕头把脸埋进去，一股熟悉的洗发水味钻进鼻腔，约翰闭上眼，准备再睡上一轮。

 

10

年轻人瞪圆了眼睛，亚瑟和他的朋友正托着纸箱站在门口，那个朋友看起来可真像自己熟悉的修车厂伙计。

“查尔斯，这位是马斯顿。马斯顿，这位是查尔斯，我的朋友。他在修车厂工作，你以后可以去找他。”

“你……”约翰还没来得及再吐出一个单词，查尔斯立刻就开口了。

“查尔斯·史密斯。很高兴见到你。”

“……约翰·马斯顿。”查尔斯你就装吧！约翰无语地握住男人的手。

查尔斯帮着把东西搬进约翰家门后便准备离开，年轻人连忙借口想让对方看看自己的车辆状况，送他出门。

“要是知道那个追了你好久的警察是亚瑟，我就该劝你自首。”查尔斯倒先开了口，面对约翰一脸的不可思议，他继续说道，“还没人能从他手里跑掉。”

“你可对我真没信心。”过了半响，约翰反问查尔斯：“你们怎么认识的？”突然他想到了什么，嘴长得老大，“你不会是打拳被他抓了吧？”

“又不是所有人的交友模式都同你一样。”查尔斯失笑，“很久以前我们一起参加过射箭俱乐部。不过，你小子要是敢告诉亚瑟我去打拳的事，这辈子都别想再踏进改车行一步，听懂了没？” 

约翰脑子里不适时宜地再次响起苜蓿酒吧底下看客震耳欲聋的欢呼，他毫不犹豫地点了点头。

 

11

亚瑟发短信给约翰的时候年轻人刚下班。

约翰对着屏幕嘟囔了几句牢骚话，他又推开餐厅门，转进后厨。

 

约翰发动了自己的摩托，行驶过七八个红路灯和一座立交桥，带着从超市买的鱼肉、鸡蛋、迷迭香以及格雷姆肖女士的招牌巧克力派回家。

距离警察先生被黑帮袭击已经过去了两个月。警署里只是发布了几条有关嫌疑犯的测写，除此之外再无其他行动。

“今天混球迈卡找我，就想告诉我警局宿舍已经完全修好了，随时欢迎我回归大家庭。”厨房内的炉上一片滋滋作响，男人正在有条不紊地打蛋、切鱼、拌料。

迈卡。约翰知道，他就是那个让亚瑟降级的坏上司。

两个月的时间，足够他们了解彼此——亚瑟同他诉说了从警道路上的曲折往事，作为回报，约翰讲了自己的童年经历，以及脸上伤疤的来由。

“那你怎么回答他的？”

“我用最诚恳的态度告诉他，去他妈的。” 亚瑟朝锅里倒了点白兰地，搅拌了几下，利索地熄火、起锅，端著两盘意面走向餐桌。

“兄弟，你可真是……”约翰笑得话都说不下去。

亚瑟眯着绿色的眼睛，表情切换成审问犯人的模式，声音里却带着无法掩盖的笑意：“蠢货，开饭了。”

亚瑟的厨艺比约翰强太多，至少他不会像年轻人那样试图用微波炉热鸡蛋的方式爆破掉整栋楼。（“你到底怎么活到现在的？”“可能我运气比较好。”）常识人亚瑟·摩根订下的规矩之一就是限制约翰进厨房，三餐由自己全包，约翰只有在洗碗的时候才可以踏入这块充满危险的地方。

所以这就是马斯顿站在水槽前的理由。海绵擦过盘子发出咕吱咕吱的声响，约翰不需要灵敏的听力也能听到有人从自己背后经过——他打开冰箱门，开始摸索里头的纸袋——亚瑟每每会在饭后时分来上一小块派作为甜点。

他总有一天要变得和床头柜上的银元先生一样胖。约翰想。

银元先生是亚瑟父亲为了纪念儿子当上警察的礼物，一只泰迪熊，在亚瑟为数不多的行李里尤为扎眼：它有三个橙子那么高，圆滚滚的肚子和长长的绒毛，戴着小警帽，身穿浅茶色的警服，胸口还有一个银色的警徽。不过它有些年头了，警帽上的植绒掉了不少，警服的线头也开裂了，那模样显得特别风尘仆仆。

约翰把碟子放回餐柜，收起两柄叉子与玻璃杯，他有些高兴，一方面是为了今晚美味的意大利面，另一方面亚瑟似乎并不准备搬走。

不知不觉，约翰已经习惯看到卫生间里另一把剃须刀与毛巾有人在使用，习惯床头柜上的小熊玩具，习惯准备短信里的食材需求和饭后甜点，习惯同另一个男人分享唯一的床铺。

 

12

FIB终于开始他们等待已久的收网行动。

大量警局与黑帮勾结的证据被披露出来，警界不少高级长官被拘捕，一时间人心惶惶。

 

13

“刚下班就请我喝酒，摩根先生遇见什么好事了？”约翰在酒吧角落找到亚瑟，男人一身洛圣都警服显眼得要命。他面前放着许多瓶子，看架势准备好好喝个痛快。

亚瑟一脸不可置信：“约翰·马斯顿你同社会脱节吗？到底有没有看今天的新闻推送？算了。”亚瑟给年轻人倒了一杯威士忌，“好事就是，我们的老熟人，为黑帮事业鞠躬尽瘁的迈卡·贝尔先生终于落网了。”

“棒！”

亚瑟一杯接着一杯不停地灌，香醇酒沫将男人的嗓音润得愈发柔和：“在FIB的朋友告诉我，我还有复职的机会。”

“哦亚瑟，我，由衷，为你感到高兴。” 明明约翰没喝太多，但酒精的反应让他舌头有些大，说话断断续续的。

他们时不时碰杯，不少酒洒在两人虎口，又沿着手腕滴落到衣服与裤子上，可他们醉得太厉害谁都没注意到。等桌上的瓶子全被消灭干净后，两人终于满意了。一双肩膀相互支撑着，几乎是摔进警车里的。等亚瑟发动引擎的时候，他体内的酒精终于开始发威，男人把警车开得东摇西歪，连闯了好几个红灯。约翰在副驾驶咯咯直笑，威士忌可是壮胆的灵丹妙药，就算亚瑟转弯过猛，致使约翰的脑袋撞在窗玻璃上，他还傻乎乎地咧嘴笑个不停。幸好这个点路上已经没有什么人和车了，也没有遇见另一个交警来把他们拦下。

警车停在约翰家楼下，亚瑟趴在方向盘上，喇叭的噪音甚至可以吵醒墓地里的死人。有户人家的窗子亮起了灯，在背光的阳台约翰看不清对方的模样，但是男人高声的痛骂他听得真切。约翰费了好大劲儿把亚瑟从驾驶座上拖下来，搂着警察先生的腰，一步三晃地上了楼。

“厨房里，还有半瓶白兰地。”亚瑟打着嗝，喝醉的人控制不了音量，约翰只觉得耳朵发热，“煮意大利面，剩下的。”

“不，不，亚瑟，你不能，再喝了。”年轻人架着亚瑟，一条腿刚踏进家门，右脚就被男人狠狠踩了一脚，他还来不及叫疼，本能地先抱住试图冲进厨房拿酒的警察——约翰仅有的常识正在发出警告，要是再由亚瑟喝下去，明天宿醉的头痛会撕碎这个没节制的可怜人。

亚瑟停止了挣扎，他转手紧紧勾住约翰的脖子。年长男人喝醉之后也会露出像小鬼一样的幼稚举动，他用鼻子抵着约翰的，发出无比刻意的吸嗅声。

 

这不是接吻的好时机。

时间、地点、人物，每一项都似乎出了问题。

 

唇与唇蜻蜓点水般的触碰——轻柔序曲到此为止——他们陷入一阵激烈的舌吻中，酒精使舌头麻木，却还不至于笨拙到无法同另一个人纠缠在一起。他们好像生活在沙漠的生物，在彼此的口腔里汲取珍贵的甘露。在喘息与吞咽声的伴奏中，约翰从亚瑟的嘴里品尝到威士忌、波本、金酒等等混合的苦味，糟糕无比，可自己尝起来又何尝不是如此？就像亚瑟的舌面有些粗糙，舌底滑腻腻的，同自己一样。

月光照进尚未合拢的大门，将一双拥抱的人影长长地投进屋里。酒精发酵的甜腻包裹着他们，几乎要凝结成有实体的雾气来。

亚瑟用舌头把约翰从自己嘴里顶出去：“味道真淡。”不过下一秒他又靠了过去，嘴唇触碰着约翰的脸颊，贴在他凹陷的疤痕处开开合合，口腔里的热流喷洒在皮肤上，当男人嘴型开始变动的时候，空气流动让热量流失，只留下一小块凉凉又潮湿的肌肤记忆。“我现在能去拿酒了吗？”亚瑟问道。

“你他妈想都不要想。”

酒壮怂人胆，更何况一个会参加地下竞速，又敢从枪林弹雨里抢人并全身而退的马斯顿先生并不怂。

他们半推半抱地撞进卧室门。不知道是谁脚底打滑，两人以一种尴尬的姿势摔进床里。亚瑟被约翰垫在身下，警察先生发出不满意地低呼。“起起起起来，约翰——”

约翰不为所动。年轻人同样被酒精给泡坏的大脑里，只有一个念头，他得阻止男人跑进厨房，喝掉最后半瓶该死的酒。可要怎么阻止他？约翰很快注意到亚瑟身上的执勤裤。

有位从事殡葬行业的朋友曾经对约翰吐过苦水，从僵硬的死躯上把衣服脱下来是件很难的活儿。亚瑟却比死人更麻烦。他喝得稀里糊涂，身体不停地挣扎，又不懂得控制自己的力道。在接连挨了好几下揍之后，约翰的神经终于被怒火给点燃了，他用尽全力把身体压在男人身上，藉由体重把扭来扭去的家伙给制住。手有些费力地伸进床褥，从亚瑟的屁股口袋里掏出手铐。

金属敲击的声音为亚瑟的左手和床头栏杆做出了永不分离的誓言，至少目前如此。警察先生一时间还没搞清楚状况，他扯了扯手腕，当看见泛着银光的金属饰物时，突然像明白过来什么似的，闹腾得更厉害了。

“约翰，你这是袭袭袭警——”男人的舌尖同嘴唇颜色一样，带着略显苍白的浅粉色。暗金色的头发散在额头，亚瑟的脸不像执勤时那般冷酷与严肃，约翰隐约瞥见了一道柔软又顽皮的幻影。那张英俊的脸庞；那双带有锐利光芒的眼睛；那醇厚又低沉的嗓音；那种正直又富有同情心的态度……叫人无法不想依赖他。约翰是这样，他猜测店里的女孩子们也这样，可能警局的他人也怀有这种感觉……真是奇妙，世界上就是有这种人，叫人无法不喜欢他。

马斯顿既然你喜欢他，为什么不吻他呢？脑子里的低语在隆隆作响。

下一刻，他蛮不讲理地撬开对方的唇齿，亚瑟的舌头像只窝在巢穴里被打扰的受惊小动物，一个劲儿地闪躲，约翰再次品尝到了苦涩的气息，他不再步步紧逼，卸掉了锋芒，同男人的舌头纠缠在一起，接吻时的声音晃若酒精注入杯中，液体在杯底弹跳又下落，他趴在亚瑟身上，用手托住男人的脸颊，感受另一具身体的温度与另一颗心跃动的节奏。

接吻并没有使亚瑟清醒，他还是一样醉得离谱非常聒噪。“小约翰,小约翰——”亚瑟在亲吻空隙里不断地胡乱唤他的名字，把那条尚可自由活动的胳膊搭在年轻人的腰上，爬虫般钻进衣服底下。约翰的皮肤有些凉，至少比浑身燥热的自己凉多了。“起来来来……脱了。”

“脱什么？”

亚瑟用力扯了一把约翰的背心算是回答。

“你的我的？”

“都要……全全全部。”醉汉笑得没心没肺。

 

14

亚瑟靠在床头，发烫的身体随约翰的手摆弄。他上身套着洛圣都的交通警衬衫，纽扣解开，露出里面白色的背心。背心被人从底下撩了上去，皱巴巴地堆在男人胸肌上方，乳尖被衣摆摩擦后敏感地挺立着。

约翰解开亚瑟的功能腰带和执勤裤裤头，露出支起一个有些可疑弧度的灰色短裤与一截白花花的大腿根，他稍微施了点力气，就把摩根先生下身脱得一干二净。男人毫无羞耻心（或许现在的状态让他根本没有常识可言）地曲着腿，半勃的阴茎伏在同样暗金色的毛丛里，约翰咽了咽口水，这很容易让他想到色情网站上的视频——警服诱惑，手铐道具之类的——可眼下，在他面前的是一名货真价实的警官，手上也铐这货真价实由LSPD出品的手铐。

约翰双腿打飘，一串汗珠从他发尾流下来。他用胳膊搂住亚瑟的后颈，把一条腿盘坐在男人背后，将他抱坐到自己两腿之间。亚瑟结实的胸脯贴着约翰的，年轻人原以为他会撞上一块坚硬的铁板，意料之外的柔软触感反倒使约翰硬成旗杆。他以为自己喜欢的是女人香软的胸部，结果现在正对着亚瑟的胸脯口干舌燥。约翰空着的手卡住亚瑟胸口，男人没有反抗。

他就把这份沉默当做同意了。约翰想。

醉汉下手不知轻重，软绵绵的胸肉在约翰手掌里起伏晃动，皮肤上留下好几个发白的指印。用不了多久，这些指印就会发红，变成一枚枚荒诞情事的罪证。

年轻人每一次抓揉，都使那双绿色眼睛眯得更细，亚瑟宛如在享受爱抚的猫咪，就差没有发出呼噜呼噜的喉音。

约翰只觉轰得一下，所有的血都朝脑子上涌。他的手离开亚瑟，离开饱满硬挺的乳尖，沿着男人的腹部徐徐下行。巧克力派有种把人肚子变得柔软的魔力，亚瑟就是个很好的例子。约翰的指尖打着转，细软的暗金色肚毛缠在指腹上，亚瑟被他的小动作弄得傻笑不停。

“别笑了，亚瑟。你可真——烦人。”约翰冲亚瑟抱怨。

男人眨眨眼又凑上前开始胡乱地啃约翰嘴唇。“有本事，你让我闭嘴，小混球——”亚瑟发烫的硬物抵在约翰腿根，滑腻的感觉擦过皮肤，泛起一阵潮湿的凉意。

这幼稚的老笨熊。约翰心里嘀咕，随即他抱了抱亚瑟，最多几秒钟后他同他分开，下床，从衣柜深处拿了一瓶润滑剂。在润滑剂边上，约翰注意到还有一个没拆封的跳蛋，车手先生记不清是哪一任女友遗留的礼物，不过他也拿上了它。

爬上床之前，约翰将摆在床头柜上的银元先生转了个向，接下来的事儿，可不是一只小熊能看的。

 

这不是做爱的好时机。

可时间、地点、人物，每一项又都绝妙无比。

 

亚瑟仰面躺在床上，左手紧紧握住床头栏杆，润滑剂闻起来同精油蜡烛类似，从锥形的瓶口被挤压出来，落在男人的小腹与阴茎上，落在他关节的沟壑里，沿着凹渠汇入阴影之中，在灯光里闪动着雾蒙蒙的昏暗光泽。

约翰的手指挤在他的身体里，年轻人莽撞地扩张着，毫无章法又粗鲁得要命，可亚瑟却无比受用。他感觉到自己不争气的屁股正在慢慢打开，像个被划断肌腱的蚌壳，顺从又无力。很快，亚瑟就不再满足于手指了，约翰的手指进不了更深的地方，总在较浅的地方徘徊。亚瑟陷入某种焦躁中，就像比赛时篮球正沿着框子打转，却始终没有落入网兜的那种感觉，再只要一点点，他想，再插深一点点就够了，可约翰却在关键的时候抽出了手。

“约——”亚瑟刚准备扯开嗓子，某个椭圆形的东西滑进他的身体里。晕乎乎的男人眉头紧蹙，他抬起腰，看见一段白色的长线拖在身后，亚瑟伸手想将它拉出来，突如其来的震动迫使本探进下身的手转而抓住乱糟糟的床单。一股从尾椎骨升起的颤意，让亚瑟张大了嘴，唾液从他丰厚的唇里淌出，在枕头和床单上牵出长丝。警官先生不敢置信地看着约翰朝他晃了晃手里白乎乎的遥控器。

他想扑上去把那个小玩意儿夺过来——约翰朝上调了一档。“别用手，亚瑟，别。听话。”

房间里类似手机振动的声音愈发强烈，只不过那是从亚瑟体内深处传来的。金发男人仰着脖子，呼吸也变成了一种艰难的事。他不太能理解约翰的话，但刚刚受到的教训让亚瑟本已伸出去的手又退缩了。

明明他的愿望得到了满足，可约翰给了他太多，比他想要的更多，也更加超过。

亚瑟眼底发红，腹部肌肉紧绷，尝试把异物从屁股里挤出去，嗡嗡作响的小玩意儿在内壁不断地挤压下，一点点朝着穴口滑脱。

可男人还是低估强烈震动所带来的刺激，苦苦支撑的意志最终敌不过比潮水还要迅疾的情欲——只消片刻的松懈，跳蛋又滑回了肠道深处，抵在敏感点周围持续震动。

亚瑟发出了一声虚弱地啜泣，他的眼睛被生理泪水吞没了，又粘又热，他虚虚并拢自己的双腿，膝盖曲起贴紧腹部，脚趾本能地蜷缩起来，宛若某种靠团成球而自保的动物。可惜他算盘打错了。那条挂在外头的白色“尾巴”，成了他最大的弱点。

约翰提着引线轻轻拽了拽，房间里立刻盈满了亚瑟毫无保留的呻吟。“约翰。”他叫他的名字，嘴里却像含了一口水哪有含混不清，亚瑟感觉他的心在下坠，周围到处都是绳索，他刚抓住它，却又因为震动而脱手。他颤抖着，前列腺液随着男人难耐地摩擦双腿的轨迹泌出，渍痕留在大腿和床上，一滴一滴像圆镜般发亮。

约翰趴到亚瑟身上，贪婪地以双手和舌尖享用男人因为发汗而微咸的皮肤。年轻人眼睛里冒着火苗，他草草地用两根手指撑开亚瑟收缩不停的洞口，润滑剂与跳蛋将男人的甬道调教得又粘又湿，滚烫的内壁蠕动不已，想把约翰的手指吃得更深。约翰感受着男人饥渴的身体，觉得自己要疯了。亚瑟虽然平时嘴上总不饶人，但是他对自己特别关照，看看现在，自己是怎么报答他的……约翰大脑思忖着，可惜理智此时完全不管用。

几欲喷发的渴望让约瑟不想再等待，他扶住自己已经硬得不像话的阴茎，贴着亚瑟的腿根，徐徐向前顶入。

“打住，打住，打住。”察觉到不对的亚瑟似乎找回了些许常识，“先，先拿出来。”

要拿什么出来约翰心知肚明，但是他选择装傻。

勃起贴着柔软的白线摩擦，这怪异的感觉叫人不太舒服。亚瑟松软的穴口向内凹陷，几乎没有阻碍就接纳了蓄势待发的阴茎。约翰试探着推进，才进去一小节亚瑟就开始求饶。他口齿不清，约翰搞不懂亚瑟到底是想让自己住手还是再操得狠一些。

就当是后者吧。

约翰勃发的顶端触碰到震动中的跳蛋,一阵从尾椎扬起的激灵笼罩着全身，亚瑟湿软的肉洞几乎把他整个儿从外到里融化了。伴随着柔韧肠壁有节奏地吮吸，约翰差点被弄得当场缴械投降。

警察先生在年轻人身下做徒劳地挣扎，被贯穿的疼痛尚停留在充血的内部，约翰就开始快得没有节奏地抽送。亚瑟全身颠得像乞力耶得上滚落的乱石，埋在体内的跳蛋一下又一下被推入更深的地方，在脆弱无比的黏膜间震动。它从突起的敏感点上颤过，约翰粗硬的性器紧随其后，无法遏制的兴奋让亚瑟忘记了羞耻，脸上泛着不自然的潮红，眼泪快把那双漂亮的绿眼睛给泡化了，男人已经发不出除了呻吟与尖叫之外的声音。他把约翰缠得越紧，高潮来得就越猛烈。亚瑟那可怜的，没人照顾的小兄弟直挺挺地贴在他与约翰的腹部之间，只是被挤压着，就不受控制地喷出大量的精液，粘腻的液体将两人的耻毛打湿一片，柔软毛发黏糊糊地卷曲着，露出下面比其他皮肤更加白皙的下腹。亚瑟垂下眼，似乎对自己的身体反应很是迷惑，可无法从紧绷的状态里走出来。

约翰卡着亚瑟的大腿，慢走逃窜的快感占据了年轻人所有神经，肉体碰撞的声音，亚瑟低哑的呜咽和交媾时湿黏声响秽乱地纠在一起，此时成了最后那一剂猛药，约翰在亚瑟的又一次剧烈地抽搐中，终于到达了界限。

 

亚瑟侧躺在床上，眼皮与鼻尖因为哭泣而发红。左臂不自然地拉开，被手铐挂在床头，腕部有一圈破了皮的红色擦伤。身上警服皱得不成样子，背心半挂在布满指印与吻痕的胸口，肩带与堆叠的皱褶被汗打湿，显示出比其他部位更深的水渍阴影。亚瑟看起来凌乱又糟糕，不过，这同下身相比根本不值一提。

那颗折磨了亚瑟半个晚上的跳蛋已经被约翰取了出来，外壳上头一片潋滟水光，沾着精液和其他湿滑的汁液。约翰随手把它丢在地上，恼人的小东西还在抖个不停，仿佛有用不完的劲儿。男人被灌了不少润滑剂的屁股周围,透明粘液泛着细密的白色泡沫，正从被干得又松又肿的小洞里泌出，红色与白色的视觉刺激又让年轻人下体发涨。

约翰看着男人凌乱的模样，脑子里出现了一副不合时宜的画面：亚瑟穿着全套警服靠在车边开着罚单，谁都想不到，警察先生裁剪得体的制服裤子下面，塞着震动不停的小玩意儿，它卡在男人滚烫的甬道里，把自己射进去的精液悉数保存在肚子里。亚瑟得倚靠着什么，他无法移动，否则就会发出妓女一样的浪叫……

约翰哆嗦着咬住下唇，他还想再来一次。手掌贴着亚瑟浑圆的臀部，着迷地看着男人体内痉挛的嫩肉和自己白色的精液，手指再次探向对方早已被充分扩张的洞口边缘，爱抚着充血的穴眼。年长的男人发出轻轻地抽噎，喉间咕哝着哀求。他被约翰榨透了，浑身肌肉散架，像个充填物不足的毛绒玩具，软软地躺在床上，连抬指头的力气都没有。约翰让亚瑟背部贴着床垫，抬起他的腿再一次轻易地进入这具让人着迷的身体里，相比先前不管不顾地猛撞，这回约翰放慢了速度。以这样的姿势，他很容易地就能进入甬道的最深处。亚瑟脑袋微垂，他双眼涣散，嘴唇翕张，过激的性与酒精让他变得呆滞与疲惫。只有约翰再次触碰到男人的敏感点时，他才会给出点反应。

可怜的老狗熊，约翰想，好像完全忘记了自己才是罪魁祸首。

 

15

亚瑟觉得自己大概马上就要不久于人世。

他的头巨痛无比，仿佛有人用电钻在头盖骨上钻了一个洞，并疯狂摇晃，试图把脑浆给倒出来；身体又酸又软，他抬了抬胳膊，下一秒又敌不过地心引力落回了床上。

房间里弥漫着一股性事之后的腥膻气味，亚瑟眨了眨眼睛，试图在视线里找根绳子或者别的什么代替品上吊自杀——很多醉汉完全不记得自己喝醉的时候到底干了什么，很遗憾亚瑟先生并不在此列。

他什么都记得，甚至连自己叫得太响，隔壁邻居砸墙的小细节都记得一清二楚。

男人身边的床铺已经冷了，亚瑟皱眉：“约翰！”一开口亚瑟才意识到自己的嗓子完全哑了，他喉咙发毛，像是多年没清理的黑烟囱。

年轻人几乎在下一秒就推门而入，被叫到名字的人手里拿着水杯与药片：“亚瑟。”他侧着头，黑色的头发遮着约翰的眼睛，他好像不想看对方，“我给你带了阿司匹林。”

“你去哪儿了？”

“啊？”

亚瑟指了指床。

约翰的表情精彩无比，他把药和水杯放在床头柜上，紧挨着银元先生：“我，拿不准，”他说，“我不知道你是否还愿意看到我出现在你身边。”

“过来，傻小子。”

亚瑟的嘴唇炽热而光滑，口腔因为刚醒而略显干燥，还带着些许酒精残留的味道，年轻人迷迷糊糊地盯着亚瑟，对方也睁眼看着他，两人胶着着，似乎都想从对方眼神里看出一丝退意。结果谁都没有如愿。“没人告诉过你，接吻的时候要闭眼吗？” 亚瑟笑他。

为什么会变成这样？约翰·马斯顿问自己，大脑却在关键的时候平静地打起了瞌睡。

 

16

没有人能从摩根警官手里跑掉。

约翰坐在床上睁大眼睛，看了亚瑟很长时间，心脏因为快乐而鼓涨。他可以轻易地甩掉追踪的警察，寻仇的帮派疯子，甚至能在危险无比的海岸峭壁自由穿行。

只不过这一次，约翰可不准备逃跑。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 约翰与亚瑟共骑摩托，其实是对游戏中想看他俩共骑一匹马的妄想。  
> 而在写这段剧情的时候，我一直想起《谁带回了杜伦迪娜》里的一段话：
> 
> 人人做过这样的梦：梦想看见有人从遥远的地方，从天外的国土，来陪伴自己，和自己同骑一匹马前进；在这个世上没有人不对逝去的人怀着遗憾，没有人没想过：啊，要是他再回来一次，只要一次就好了，要是我吻了他就好了（即使那时有什么阻止我吻他）——是的，即使这样的事从来不会发生，在以后无数个世纪，也永远不会发生，这仍然是这红尘俗世最大的忧伤，这忧伤会持续像轻雾一样笼罩在人身上，直至消亡。—— 【阿尔巴尼亚】伊斯梅尔·卡达莱 
> 
>  
> 
> 真的非常适合他们两人。


End file.
